Surprise, Surprise
by XtwilightnightX
Summary: What would happen if Bella finds out she has a sister? And what if this sister is not as normal as she appears to be and shows and interest in a certain werewolf?  See what happens...R&R and please I need a beta-reader
1. Chapter 1

In this story Bella has a younger sister. Nobody knows about her except Renee because she was put up for adoption right after she was born.

The story is set after Jacob recieves the wedding invetation but he did not run away. He just avoids all contact with Bella. Bella is busy with wedding preperations. Book 4 did not happen. Nessie is not born jet and Jacob will not imprint on her!

Please read and review so I know what could be improved or just tell me what you think^^

Chapter 1 – Surprise Visit

It was a glum day. Rain clashed down in cascades and everything in it's path was just washed away. But no-one was really surprised. After all it was mid september and in Forks people would be more surprised if there was a day without rain.

Bella was sitting on the comforter in her room and thought about her upcoming wedding while looking out the window.

Only a few weeks ago Edward proposed to her. After long conversations they finally decided that they had to tell Charlie. Not one of her best ideas she had to admit. How to tell your father that his 18 year old daughter was going to marry the guy he never liked?

When they finally told him, Charlie had a fit. He was shouting and swearing for one our straight accusing Edward of getting his little girl pregnant.

He only stopped after Bella threatend to move out of the house and to move in with Edward and his family.

Charlie was still mad as hell and was glaring at Edward any chance he got.

So now Bella was sitting in her room, remembering and dreading the next few weeks. Alice had took it upon herself to plan the wedding. She even postet an anouncement on the internet so others would know about the wedding and could comment on what would be good ideas for wedding themes and such.

Bella could kick herself now. Why did she give Alice free raign in planing HER wedding?

Right...Bella remembered...she is one scary pixie. ( isn't she just ? :P )

But why did she have to send a wedding invetation to Jake? Ever since he recieved it he never once contacted her and avoided every single attempt to contact him.

Now she was sitting here with nothing to do. Alice had called Edward away for some 'emergency concerning the groom' and they would not be back from seattle until the next day.

Bella sighed and looked at her clock. It was 7 pm. Time to make Charlie his dinner. When she went downstairs Charlie was sitting or more lying on the couch watching football. Typical, Bella thought while going to the kitchen.

She was just about to put the lasangne from the fridge into the microwave when the doorbell rang.

Swearing, because Bella could just not avoid running into the door handle, she opened the door.

'Mum?'

'Can I come in? I have somthing important to tell you.'

dundundun^^

sooooo...what do you think? I know the story hasn't really started yet but hey every story needs a beginning.

And before I forget. Is there somebody who would like to beta my story? I'm in dire need of a beta reader.


	2. Chapter 2

First of I am soooo sorry I didn't update in so long but right after the first chapter I started university and let me tell you biology is not as easy as I thought it would be -.- I actually don't have much time now (one week till the next exams) but I'm using this as therapy xD

so anyone who wants to keep me sane please review^^ or I'll be going a-wire on you guys :D

of course I'm kidding but can you blame me?^^ just read and enjoy :)

Recap:

She was just about to put the lasangne from the fridge into the microwave when the doorbell rang.

Swearing, because Bella could just not avoid running into the door handle, she opened the door.

'Mum?'

'Can I come in? I have somthing important to tell you.'

Bella stood stock still while gazing at her mother in astonishment.

'Mum, when did you get here?'

Renee ignored her and closed her umbrella while trying to manouver herself around Bella and into the house.

'I'll get to that sweetie but first I have to get dry.'

'What the...?'

Bella and Rennee both turned to the couch just in time to see a quite shocked looking Charlie trying to get up as fast as he could and in the process falling to the floor with a loud thump.

'Really Charlie? You look like you just saw a ghost.' Rennee joked but it was obvious that she was not in a happy mood.

When Charlie got off of the floor he immediatly ran over and relieved Renee from her drenched jacket.

'This is a surprise. I didn't expect you for another 4 weeks.' While saying this he gave Bella the evil eye because ,wonder over wonder, the wedding was supposed to be held in 4 weeks.

'What I am here to discuss couldn't wait that long.' Renee said with a grimm voice and moved to the couch.

Both Bella and Charlie followed wearing equaly concerned frowns.

'Mum, what's wrong? Did something happen to Phil?'

'Oh no nothing of that sort. There's nothing wrong really...I just have to tell you guys something. I would imagine you're gonna be pretty shocked and I wanted to do this in person.'

' OK, well, I'll leave you guys to it then.' Charlie said and started to leave the room. He got interupted by Renee though.

'No, Charly. Stay. This concernes you,too.'

Now Bella and Charlie got really nervous. Renee looked like she's been to hell and back again. Dark circles framing her eyes, her skin almost sickly pale. She looked like she hadn't slept in days.

'Mum, really, what is going on?'

Renee started fumbling with her shirt and didn't look them in the eyes.

'First of Bella, you know I love you, right? And I didn't mean for this to happen. It was a shock when I got news from her after all this time. I didn't think this would ever happen...I mean I know it could, I just nerver thought it would and...' Renee rumbled on and on.

'Mum! Calm down. Who are you talking about?'

At that Renee finally looked up with grieve in her eyes, mumbling: 'Your sister, Bella.'

* * *

Dundundun xD okay it's a little short I know and I'm sorry. I', trying to get into my writing mood again but it's kinda hard if you didn't do it for one and a half years^^ so my apologies if this chapter sucks big time. But if you review it might get my motivation up again.


End file.
